<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Steamy Hideaway by goldgalaxytea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424351">A Steamy Hideaway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldgalaxytea/pseuds/goldgalaxytea'>goldgalaxytea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eating out, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/Other, Foursome - F/M/M/Other, Foursome - F/M/Other/Other, Hand Jobs, Inspired by "A Foxy Hideaway", Lemon, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Reader Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gender neutral reader, no specific genitals described for reader, no specific pronouns used for reader, using magic for sex, x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldgalaxytea/pseuds/goldgalaxytea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your lovers - Asra, Julian and Nadia - need a break after the events of the masquerade, so you all take a trip to the hot springs to relax. Though the water isn't the only thing that's steamy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Asra/Julian Devorak/Nadia, Apprentice/Asra/Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak/Nadia, Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra/Julian Devorak, Asra/Julian Devorak/Nadia, Asra/Julian Devorak/Reader, Asra/Nadia (The Arcana), Asra/Nadia/reader, Julian Devorak/Nadia, Julian Devorak/Nadia/Reader, Julian Devorak/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Reader/Asra/Julian/Nadia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Steamy Hideaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this a while ago after reading "A Foxy Hideaway" and forgot to post it, so here it finally is! Hope y'all enjoy!! ^-^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The four of you needed a relaxing break after the events of the masquerade, so here you were; relaxing in the hot springs as you waited for the others to change into their bathrobes and wash themselves off. As soon as the carriage pulled up to the resort you had rushed inside and changed as fast as possible, not wanting to wait any longer to submerge yourself in the warm water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun shone down on the shimmering water, making the pools appear magical. The springs were filled with minerals that left you feeling refreshed, though the misty water made it impossible for you to see anything below it. Your head rested against the rocks surrounding the springs, enjoying the soothing warmth. Your body relaxed for the first time in what felt like forever. You were so spaced out you barely heard the soft splash as someone entered the springs next to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes fluttered open as you felt a pair of warm legs straddle your own. Asra smiled down at you, his wet hands coming up to cup your cheeks as he brought his face to yours. His kisses were full of passion as his hips grinded against your own. You were brought out of the moment to the sound of the changing room door opening and closing. You opened your eyes to see mischief swirling in your lover's purple eyes. He whispered a spell, his mouth glowing a light blue as he winked before disappearing under the water. You turned towards another one of your lovers entering the springs beside you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey JuliAN-!" You choked on a moan, hoping to play it off as a cough. Your face was warm but that could easily be blamed on the hot springs. The cloudy waters hid the scene below, white flowing locks tickling your thighs as Asra's tongue buried itself within your heat. Julian smiled, completely oblivious as he moved closer so that he could wrap an arm around you. The man smiled sweetly at you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello dear. Are you enjoying the springs so far?" He asked. You smiled, trying your best to hold back your noises. The magician had a skillful tongue. It swirled around your hole before plunging into your depths once again, repeating the action and exploring; leaving no spot of you untouched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yeah. It's very </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Your voice raised in pitch at the end as Asra interested a long finger into you, his lips closed around the sensitive spot between your legs and sucked. You jolted but Asra's hands held you in place. Julian raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything you grabbed his face and brought it to yours. You smashed your lips together, moaning against his as he jumped in surprise. He quickly melted against you though as your hands found purchase in his hair, tugging lightly on his red strands. He moaned against your lips, his hands coming up to rest on your chest so that he could play with your nipples. Moans spilled from your lips as Asra interested more fingers, stretching you wide open. Julian devoured your sounds of pleasure with his mouth, his tongue invading and exploring your mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julian’s mouth moved to your neck, leaving kisses and marks wherever he could. Your head fell back as you clung to him, moans filling the air as your thighs threatened to crush the Magician sitting between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before you knew it the coil in you snapped, your orgasm washing over you as Asra pumped his fingers, helping you ride out your high. You limply settled against Julian's chest as you came down. Wet white locks surfaced in front of you as their owner smirked up at you. Julian blinked, before chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Couldn't wait to start the fun without me and Nadia, hm?" The redhead teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never one to be out teased, Asra grabbed Julian's quickly hardening length. The man moaned, bucking his hips up into Asra’s hand. The magician stroked him a few times before rearranging him so that the doctor was seated on your lap as Asra stood behind him, his tanned chest pressed against his pale back. One of Asra’s fingers circled Julian’s rim teasingly. The man moaned, hips pushing back against it - a clear invitation to enter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The finger penetrated his tight hole, Julian’s back arching as he moaned loudly. Taking advantage of his position you leaned forward, lips closing around a perked bud as your hand gripped his cock. Julian moaned again - louder this time - as you and Asra had your way with him. All he could do was moan and squirm as you both pleasured him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Asra had Julian's ass spread wide open, the door to the changing room opened and Nadia finally emerged. She looked gorgeous in her robe. It made the three of you pause to drink in the sight. The Countess smirked as she sat on the edge of the spring, her legs caging you in as her lips trailed your neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please don't stop on my account." She teased. And with that, play was pressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You removed your hand from pumping Julian, turning around and kneeling on the underwater ledge so that you were face to face with Nadia's slick folds. You licked your lips before burying your head in her thighs. She gasped, hands coming to rest in your hair. Julian lined himself up with your entrance, easing into you slowly. You moaned at the stretch, the vibrations causing Nadia to buck her hips against your tongue. Once Julian was settled in, Asra began inserting his cock into his ass. The man behind you rocked back against the intrusion, causing him to thrust shallowly into you. Your walls clenched around him in excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Asra was in he grabbed tightly onto Julian's hips, using his own body as leverage to fuck both him and you. Asra pulled the man's hips back onto his cock before pushing him forward into you. You and Julian moaned while Asra enjoyed the beautiful sight before him - Julian stretched around his cock while you were stretched around the doctor’s with your face hidden between Nadia's thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The countess thrust her hips against your mouth, grinding her clit against your nose. You buried your tongue deep, stroking her velvety walls and drinking her juices. She was soaking wet, her juices dripping down your chin as she moaned your name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Julian clung to you, arms wrapped around you as he was puppeteered by the magician behind him, groans and moans spilling from his lips into your ears as you left tender kisses along your neck and back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asra relished in the sight of all his lovers lost in the throes of pleasure. The sight was almost enough to make him come undone right then and there. He shifted his hips, hitting a spot inside of Julian that made him choke on a scream. Asra smiled, relentlessly pounding into that spot. The shift also made Julian move differently inside of you, him now plowing into your sweet spot as well. You moaned loudly without shame as your lips closed around Nadia's clit, suckling it as your moans vibrated through her. She gasped and moaned, sweet sounds filling the springs - sounds of pleasure, slapping noises with each thrust, the water shifting with your lovers’ movements. The whole scene was a masterpiece, one that sadly most eventually came to an end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nadia was the first, your name shouted into the sky as her head fell back and her back arched, a rush of her juices coating your tongue as you savored the sweet taste. As you drank, Julian wrapped an arm around your waist while his other moved to stroke the sensitive spot on your front; the added stimulation pushed you over the edge. Your walls spasmed around Julian's length as you came, prompting his and then Asra's like a domino effect, Julian filled you as Asra filled him. The four of you slowly came down from your highs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You collapsed, body tired as Julian eased out of you. Nadia slid into the water, gathering you in her lap as Asra and Julian curled up on either side of you and the Countess. The four of you relaxed, enjoying the warmth of the springs and each other. Finally, a moment of peace for you and your lovers.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone is interested, I've opened fanfic commissions! <a href="https://goldgalaxytea-fanfics.tumblr.com/post/637182552993628161/fanfic-commissions">This post has info about it! ^-^</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>